


Right Side

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Sadstuck, is it true can i only write sadstuck now, wtf was I thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon died four years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this if you feel like u want to be more sad  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1lVv7TnUHY

Nepeta Leijon died four years ago.

She was eighteen years old and lived in Chicago, Illinois. She attended Pondvale High School, home of the Fighting Frogs, and was involved in numerous school activities. She enjoyed painting, writing for the school newspaper, and being the co-leader of the volleyball team. She won three school awards, including perfect attendance, student of the year, and best co-leader. She also won the Fighting Frog's Volleyball team the statewide tournament, using what she called the,"Leijon Spike." She graduated in the year of 2011, and shortly after, died in a tragic accident involving a drunk driver.

Her friends remember her as charismatic and nurturing, yet a daredevil in spirit. At the time of the accident she had been dating Karkat Vantas, a student at Pondvale. She is lived on by her mother, Diana Leijon, and her sister Meulin. She was buried on the 25th of July, 2011.

 

It had been four years since the fatal accident that killed Nepeta Leijon.

She hadn't been doing well beforehand. During the volleyball tournament, Luna Spencer of the Hogdale Pigs had deliberately spiked the ball into Nepeta's stomach, throwing her backwards and winding her. Nepeta recovered and spiked the ball next to Spencer and won the game with two points to spare. However, after a routine visit to the hospital, Nepeta discovered her hip had been displaced by the ball Spencer had knocked at her. After a short surgery Nepeta was back on track, though sore in her right side.

However, her right side only seemed to ache more and more as July went by, and complained routinely about it to Karkat. He didn't mind much, but it did get a bit annoying sometimes. Nepeta and Karkat both got acceptance letters from their shared preferred college and signed up immediately for classes. On a particularly sunny day Nepeta told Karkat she was going off to visit a college counselor to seek information for her classes, as well as the volleyball team there.

As anyone could guess, Nepeta Leijon did not come back.

 

It was four years to this day.

He lived in his own apartment now, on the second floor of a brick building and complete with a small deck to his self. He lived on the other side of town, away from Pondvale High School. He was recently out of college and, with his dad's help, found himself a well paying job that helped him get through the bills. He found himself on the deck more often than not during the summer, with his laptop and headphones and watching old videos. He didn't know how else to spend his evenings.

A few times he'd just listen to music and watch cars go by, people walking towards their destinations. Every once in a while he'd yell out an insulting phrase and see if somebody looked around for the evildoer.

Most everyone did.

It was one of those evenings where he'd just sit and watch cars go by, his hands on the railing and watching people power walk around. Across the street was a pizza place that would normally be packed around this time. Tonight was slow however, and most people walked by it. He was focusing on a person in a red jumpsuit when it happened.

He saw something.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde head of hair pop out of the pizza place and walk left, down the sidewalk.

As soon as he looked for them they were gone.

 

The next evening he curiously kept an eye out for the blonde head of hair. Sure enough, it was there again. He never saw them walk into the pizza parlor, but there they were, walking back out. As soon as they appeared, they were gone again. Karkat wondered if it was just a coincidence.

 

This continued on for two more nights. Karkat would stand, or sit, out on the terrace and watch the doors of the pizza parlor. Around seven the blonde would come out, look right, then left, then move west down the steet. A few moments afterward he would find that he could no longer see the blonde.

 

The fifth night, however, he went down the pizza shop and stood outside the doors, waiting for the blonde. It was 6:59 p.m. Sooner or later they'd show up, and he could confirm whether or not . . .

The doors opened.

The blonde stepped out.

Karkat Vantas stood and watched as the spitting image of Nepeta Leijon looked right, then left, before moving down the street, her pace light and quick. He watched her but could not bring himself to move.

He wondered if she would have noticed.

 

Karkat Vantas had a plan this time.

He was to wait at the entrance, and once she came out, he would confront her. It would work, he told himself. If she's not Nepeta then this was all a big mistake and he could go home without a single doubt in his mind that she was dead and buried and absolutely not alive.

He waited outside. 6:59 p.m. Another minute and she would be right here, emerging from the shop. He just had to wait a little longer and . . .

There.

Nepeta Leijon exited the shop and Karkat Vantas stood stunned for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Hey, you!"

He had startled her.

Nepeta Leijon jumped and spun around, a terrified look on her face. She saw Karkat and he watched her face run pale before she broke out in a run and raced down the street. Karkat chose to follow her.

He kept his eyes on her as he ran, worried that if he didn't she would disappear. He saw her book it down an alley and he took it at a run, and soon found himself only twenty feet away from the image of his dead girlfriend.

She watched him with wide eyes, ones he recognized so clearly. He saw her look him up and down and notice how taller he was.

"Hey, why--why'd you book it at the sight of me?"

He sounded confused and a tad hurt. Nepeta Leijon stared at him and shook her head. She did not speak. Karkat continued.

"Ar- Is your name Nepeta Leijon?"

Best to get it out and over with.

Her eye's widened with fear and she backed up from Karkat, who was standing at the other end of the alley and hadn't even moved.

"H-how do you know my name?"

Her voice was what caused his heart to stop beating.

Her name _was_ Nepeta Leijon.

Her voice _was_ the same pitch of Nepeta Leijon's.

Hell, her shape, her hair, her face, were _exactly_ like Nepeta Leijon's.

"I--"

He had no idea what to say.

"You're--"

What was he to say?

"You--"

If he was to say anything, it had to be . . .

"You're _dead_."

 

Nepeta Leijon stared at him like he was crazy, because he was crazy, because this _couldn't_ be Nepeta Leijon, it _couldn't be_ , because she was _dead_ , dead and _buried_ in the _ground_ , never to come out again.

"I'm-- I'm not--"

"You're name is Nepeta Leijon, and you are as dead as dead can be."

"No, I'm alive, I'm standing--"

"I saw your corpse, I was standing with your mom at your funeral, your sister was in tears! I--"

"Who are you? And how do you know I have a sister?"

Karkat shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"How are you alive?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Karkat Vantas, I--"

Nepeta Leijon went as pale as a ghost.

Karkat stopped and wondered for a second whether she was.

Nepeta started shaking and pressed herself against the wall, her eyes widening by the second.

"A-Are you okay?"

Karkat came closer to her.

"Nepeta, are you--"

"I'm dead."

 

"I died on July nineteenth of 2011. I was buried on the twenty-fifth. I was hit by a truck. I had just graduated."

Karkat stared at her.

"I was visiting the college campus. I had a boyfriend. I was eighteen. My mother was wearing a skirt that day."

Karkat watched Nepeta violently shake and fall to the ground, her eyes staring straight at Karkat's.

"I told Karkat where I was going. My sister called me on the phone while I was driving. I was distracted."

Karkat felt something burning in his eye.

"I was going only forty miles an hour. It was five in the afternoon. I bought a milkshake on my way home."

Karkat felt himself put a hand over his mouth and stumble backwards, something hot and wet sliding down his cheeks.

"I was still alive afterwards. I had the phone in my hand. I had glass in my knees. I couldn't see out of my right eye."

Karkat felt himself fall.

"I was eighteen. I died after I graduated. I had a phone in my hand. I was going forty miles an hour."

"S-shut up--"

"I was still alive. It was five in the afternoon. My sister called me on my way home."

"Do-don't s-say--"

"I was visiting the college campus. My mother was wearing a skirt. I was distracted."

"S-stop t-tal- _talking_ \--"

"I told Karkat where I was going. I was hit by a truck. I had a boyfriend. I was buried on the twenty-fifth."

" _N_ - _Nepeta_ , p- _please_ \--"

"I died on the twentieth of July, 2011."

She stopped talking, her mouth shut tight and her skin was deathly white. Karkat watched her through clouded eyes. He saw her eyes start tearing up, but she didn't even move. He watched tears flowing out of her eyes, and she didn't move to stop them. He felt himself wiping tear tracks off of his cheeks as he watched her. She stared at the ground, her eyes wide and distant.

"N- _Nepeta_ \--"

"My name is Nepeta Leijon, and I am dead."

Karkat stared at her, his eyes wide. Nepeta turned her face up to look at him. She seemed confused and hurt. Tears slipped down both their faces as they stared at each other. Nepeta looked fearful, her lips pale and chapped. She stared at him for another moment before saying--

"Karkat, my right side hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> WHA TT THFUCKWAS TH A T


End file.
